Nigel
Nigel is a citizen of Silvie's Mine, a warrior that protects the town from wrong-doers. He wields a sword and has a dutiful but impulsive nature. Relationships Cairn is Nigel's friend. He looks up to them as a strong fearsome warrior, even though Cairn denies it. Affection Milestones Nigel will send you letters after reaching certain Affection milestones. At 200 Affection This is a letter from me, Nigel. You can see the proof that this is a letter from me at the end of this letter where I have written my signature. I’ve never sent a letter before. Usually I just run very fast to see someone and tell them things face to face. I think you live too far for me to run all the way there. Until I get fast enough to do that, I’ll keep sending you letters. Your friend, and here is my signature, Nigel Gift: 1000 At 300 Affection Hi World-hopper, Last night I had a dream where the dead rose up and attacked the town, and you were there! You weren’t dead though, you were alive and Visindy and Cairn were there too. They were also alive, obviously, and we all defended the town! It was great and you were really strong! I’m writing to tell you that I was impressed by your dream monster-fighting super skills. If it ever happens in real life when I’m awake I’ll write another letter to you and then you can come help. Your comrade in arms, Nigel Gifts: 2000 + Nigel's Totem At 450 Affection This is an official missive from the Silvie’s Mine Guard Committee declaring you helper citizen of the year! The vote was unanimous, since the only people on the committee are me and Visindy and Cairn and sometimes Thomas, but everyone except me is only an honorary member. I think you should be an honorary member of the committee too. I think you’re very smart and you’d have good plans if we ever got attacked or had to throw a really big party on short notice. You don’t really have to do anything, just come to our aid if we ever summon you. I’m glad we’re friends. I like seeing you when you come visit me and I like writing you letters, too. I hope they make you happy! Your reliable buddy, Nigel Gift: Side Quest - A Day in the Life of Nigel At 800 Affection Unknown. Gifts: 5000 + 500 + Red Heart Gem Player Birthday 300+ Affection ? Gifts: 7 + 1,000 + 50 + Nigel's Totem Chit Chat Chit-chatting with a NPC will give you a maximum of +1 Affection per day. They will repeat the same sentences over and over but it’s a nice way of getting to know a bit more about Dappervolk and its inhabitants. * "I made up a poem... If you do crime, you’re worse than slime! Catchy, right?" * "Look sharp! You never know what’s hiding around the corner here..." * "There isn’t a lot of crime in Silvie’s Mine. Maybe it’s because I’ve been doing such a good job!" * "This armor is pretty comfortable once you get used to it. You should try it sometime!" High Affection: * "If the mine ever needs saving, I’d be glad to have you helping at my side." * "World-hopper… I’ll protect you! Even when you’re not in danger! I mean it!" * "If I ever perish in the line of duty, you can inherit my armor. I think it’d look good on you!" Trivia * A rather specific dream of his begins with defending the town from attacking dragons by making friends with them, then riding the dragons into battle and flying to the mountain's peak. Emotions 13-20.png|Neutral 13-69.png|Pleased 13-70.png|Disgruntled Category:NPC Category:NPC Category:Silvie's Mine